marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Storm (Earth-981)
History "No one threatens my family! NO ONE!" ~Susan Storm as The Invisible Woman Early Life Sue was born in New York City and adopted by scientists Dr. Franklin Storm and raised beside his other son Johnny making them siblings. Sue Storm and her younger brother Johnny had a pretty normal and happy childhood until his mother died in a car accident. At this point Sue was forced to become both mother and sister to Johnny. Caring for her brother throughout most their childhood which caused Sue to mature far earlier than most children her age. She was one of the prodigies studying and working at the Baxter Building, a government research lab. Following her father into physics, at age eight she built a sugar-powered rocket and accidentally destroyed her father's car, after which she changed her focus to "inner space" biology. Romancing brilliant Baxter Building classmate Reed Richards, Sue became a formidable scientist in her own right, earning four doctorates in bio-chemical sciences. Her brother Johnny also spent his formative years at the Baxter Building labs, but he rebelliously resisted taking advantage of this opportunity to learn. Eventually, Reed recruited Sue, Vincent van Damme, and her brother Johnny for a project he was working on that would change their lives forever. Attending the Nevada desert testing of Reed's Null Void dimensional teleporter, Sue was transported a mere three miles into the desert by the device's malfunction and she woke up in a hospital bed and vanished. The others who had also been transformed by the Null void experiment. The team thought that she could transporter but in reality she used her ability to turned herself invisible. Johnny had an idea to become a superhero team. Everybody disagreed for their own reasons except for Reed but he was to afraid to say yes. Reed Richards had already designed suits for the four of them. Just in case they need to do something that involves them using their powers. So they all went to the Baxter Building to help control their new powers except for Ben. He was put in a very special unit for S.H.E.I.L.D. However after the team went public battling an evil alien from another dimension called Annihilus, Richards convinced the others that the four of them should use their new-found powers for the good of humanity as members of a team he named the Fantastic Four. Powers and Abilities Powers The Invisible Woman received her powers when cosmic rays bombarded her body. *'Invisibility:' The Invisible Woman has the mental ability to manipulate ambient cosmic energy for a variety of effects, including the rendering of herself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. In an as yet unknown manner, cosmic energy interacts with the cells of her entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. She also possesses the ability to mentally bend all wavelengths of light around her or her target. This ability allows her to render the target in question invisible to the human eye and all forms of electronic detection. *''Shock Waves: Sue is capable of using her force fields as shock waves hitting her opponent with the force field capable of hurting Annihilus. *'Telekenisis:' Due to her flyrogenesis and flyrokinesis powers; Sue is able to telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them. Abilities Sue is a child prodigy and scientific genius, possessing four doctorates in the bio-chemical sciences, including biotechnology and biophysics. At age 8, she build a sugar powerd rocket that accidently destroyed her dad's car. She has an IQ of 170. Weakness *'Concerntration: The size, number, and movements of these objects are limited only by her powers of concentration. Once she stops concentrating on an object, it ceases to exist. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Fantastic Four Uniform Sue's clothes are made from unstable molecules so that they turn invisible along with her. Notes *To be Added. Trivia *To be Added. Category:Earth-981 Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Invisibility Category:Martial Artists Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Dating Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mutates Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Fighting Ability - Normal